


Serenade Me

by redskittles30



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:11:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3480797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redskittles30/pseuds/redskittles30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some songs just epitomize the dynamic of two people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lips Of An Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! I kind of want to start writing again and I have a few story lines in. So while I figure out how to organize a solid story line, here’s some song fics to entertain you and get me back into the swing of things. Win/win haha. It’s going to be rusty since it's been a few months but that's okay and any type of critique whether good or bad is welcomed and much appreciated. Enjoy!  
> /////  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RiSfTyrvJlg

_**You’ll be there right?”** _

_**“I RSVP’d didn’t I?”** _

_**“I know Tobs but you could still back out.”** _

_**Tobin sighed and ran a hand through her hair as she paced around her room.** _

_**“Even if I did change my mind, I wouldn’t pull a no show and make you lose out on that kind of money. I’m not like that.”** _

_**Alex smiled to herself at the impossibility of Tobin being selfish.** _

_**“I know I just… I just want to make sure you’re going to be there.”** _

_**Frowning at herself in the mirror, Tobin sighed again.** _

_**“I’ll be there.”** _

/////

It’s been a few months since Alex and Servando’s wedding and Tobin was doing everything she could to be a supporting best friend while dealing with a broken heart.

She finally found a balance and even started seeing a wonderful girl name Ashley.

Things seemed to finally go back to normal and the two soccer players couldn’t have been happier. However with things going back to the way they were before, old feelings that were said to be gone, were actually just repressed and starting to resurface once the forward adopted a new habit.

 

_Honey why you calling me so late?_   
_It's kinda hard to talk right now._   
_Honey why are you crying?_   
_Is everything okay?_   
_I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud_

 

An insistent vibration rumbled Tobin’s ears, bringing her out of unconsciousness. Blinking a few times to clear her eyes of sleep, Tobin blindly reached over to the nightstand by the bed and grabbed her phone.

Checking the caller ID, Tobin sighed and looked over at the figure next to her thankful she was still sound asleep.

Tobin quietly got out of bed and headed into the guest room down the hall. Taking a second to brace herself, Tobin looked out the bay windows in the guest room and hit accept.

“Hello?”

“Tobin…”

 

_Well, my girl's in_   
_The next room_   
_Sometimes I wish she was you_   
_I guess we never really moved on_

 

“Hey Alex.”

Silence filled for a couple of seconds before Tobin heard a puff of air.

“I can’t sleep.”

A few moments of silence.

“I miss you.”

Tobin sighed. “Are you drunk?”

“What? NO! I just miss you and wanted to hear your voice.” Alex replied defensively.

“Al why do we keep doing this?”

“I’m sorry Tobin. I just miss you… a lot. And I hope you miss me just as much as I miss you.”

She sat down on the bed and put her head in her left hand as her right hand kept the phone to her ear. She did miss the forward, more than she should for a best friend let alone a best friend she was something more with for so long. It felt so wrong to talk to Alex in the late hours of the night while her girlfriend slept soundly down the hall. But she was a sucker for that raspy voice.

“I miss you too but things are different now Alex. You had me and then you chose Servando and now I have Ashley.”

“I know” Alex whispered dejectedly.

Tobin ran a hand through her hair and stared at her phone. They’ve had maybe 5 minutes worth of a conversation; so why had they been on the phone for a half hour? Tobin sighed.

“Why do you keep calling at 3 in the morning every so often Alex?”

Alex didn’t miss a beat.

“Why do you keep picking up Tobin?”

 

_It's really good to hear your voice_   
_Saying my name_   
_It sounds so sweet_   
_Coming from the lips of an angel_   
_Hearing those words_   
_It makes me weak_

_And I_  
 _Never wanna say goodbye  
_ _But girl you make it hard to be faithful_  
 _With the lips of an angel_

 

She didn’t have an answer. She knew that her secret phone calls with Alex while Ashley slept oblivious to the routine were wrong. She felt somewhat dirty for not telling her but Alex and that raspy voice was Tobin’s kryptonite.

 

_It's funny that you're calling me tonight_   
_And, yes, I've dreamt of you too_   
_And does he know you're talking to me_   
_Will it start a fight_   
_No I don't think she has a clue_

“Does he know you’re still with making these late night calls?”

“He thinks they’ve stopped.”

“Oh. He will lose it if he finds out you’re lying. Last time was really bad and it will only be worse next time around… maybe they should stop.”

Tobin had to force out the last part. She knew they should stop. She also knew she didn’t want to stop.

“Does Ashley?” Alex whispered.

Tobin unintentionally looked over her shoulder at the closed door.

“I don’t think so. She’s never said anything.”

Silence fell upon the two after Tobin’s confession. Not being able to sit there anymore, Tobin started to pace again before walking over to the wall and putting a hand on it as she dropped her head.

Ashley.

She was sweet and caring and loyal. She loved Tobin with everything in her. And Tobin thought she loved Ashley with everything in her. That was up until recently when Tobin became painfully aware of the clear elephant in the room.

The truth of the matter was… Ashley was not Alex.

 

_Well my girl's in_   
_The next room_   
_Sometimes I wish she was you_   
_I guess we never really moved on_   
_It's really good to hear your voice_   
_Saying my name_   
_It sounds so sweet_   
_Coming from the lips of an angel_   
_Hearing those words_   
_It makes me weak_

_And I_   
_Never wanna say goodbye_   
_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_   
_With the lips of an angel_

 

“Tobin?”

Alex’s rasp broke Tobin from her thoughts.

“Hm?” She replied back distractedly.

“Do you ever think about what would have been if I didn’t say yes to him?”

Slack jawed at the question, Tobin walked to the window and rested her head on the pane hoping the coolness would dull the pain in her head and heart. Alex had never asked that question aloud to Tobin since she agreed to marry Servando. And before she could even think about the consequences, words sputtered from her mouth.

“More than you know.”

 

_It's really good to hear your voice_   
_Saying my name_   
_It sounds so sweet_   
_Coming from the lips of an angel_   
_Hearing those words it makes me weak_

_And I_   
_Never wanna say goodbye_   
_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_   
_With the lips of an angel_

 

“I’m glad that I’m not the only one.” Tobin could hear the smile in Alex’s voice and involuntarily smiled as well.

“So what do we do?”

“I don’t know Alex. You’re married and I’m in a relationship of my own. There’s nothing we can do but move on.”

“But I don’t want to lose you either. Tobin you are so important to me and if I don’t have you, then I don’t have a life I’d be happy with.” Alex sniffed and Tobin’s heart broke more.

“Like I told you the week before your wedding; I’ll be there.”

“Toby?”

She cringed at the nickname that only Alex got away with.

“Yeah?”

“It hurts.”

“I know.”

“Toby?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m sorry.”

“I forgive you.”

“Toby?”

“Yes Alexandra?”

“Until next time?”

 

_And I_   
_Never wanna say goodbye_   
_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_   
_With the lips of an angel_

 

Maybe it was the way the amount of hopefulness in Alex’s voice sounded in her ears. Maybe it was the delirium from being awake at ungodly hours of the night. Or maybe it was the way that her heart and mind battled for what was right. Because to Tobin, if keeping Alex was wrong… she didn’t want to be right.

“Until next time.”

It was barely above a whisper and Tobin wasn’t sure Alex had heard her until she heard Alex release a hopeful breath the forward was holding in and a click of the line.

 

_Honey why you calling me so late?_

                                                                                                              

Tobin stood there for a full minute looking at her recent calls list before hovering over the record of Alex’s name and swiped left.

**Delete?**

She looked up towards the hallway and let out a heavy sigh as she focused back on her phone.

**Yes.**


	2. Dirty Picture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MyqaDUoEhRM
> 
> some lyrics are in texts messages and changed the word girl from boy because ya know, they are two girls but that's obvious lol. hope it's not confusing and enjoy!

Paris was great. She was in top form, she loved her teammates, and the soccer atmosphere was one to rival with. The only problem was Paris lacked a 5’7 blue eyed beauty.

Despite loving Paris, she couldn’t wait to get home to Alex. Unfortunately it would be a little longer than either expected and she knew she needed to tell her.

Incoming Skype Call: Toby<33

“Babeee!” Alex shrieked with a huge grin.

“Hey gorgeous, how are you today?” Tobin replied with her mega watt smile.

“I’m fine. I went shopping with Mana and Allie today and it was like shopping with you with all the stuff they threw in the cart that wasn’t on the list.” Alex stuck out her tongue.

“Don’t go replacing me now!” Tobin pouted.

“Never! How’s Paris? You’re coming home soon! I’ve been marking my calendar.”

Tobin’s smile faded as she ran a hand through her hair and Alex’s stomach dropped.

“You’re not coming home next week are you?” She barely whispered.

“That’s why I skyped umm… Paris wants me for another 3 months since I’m not renewing because of the World Cup.”

“But babe… you were supposed to be done in the next week and coming home. Why???” Alex pouted with glossy eyes and Tobin’s heart just about broke.

“I’m sorry love. It’s only 3 more months and then you have me for a very long time. I’ll be home for a full Thorns season and for the World Cup, and everything in between. Plus I’m probably not renewing until after the Olympics so that means at least a definite year home.” She tried to coax the pout off her girl’s lips and it seemed to work a little.

“Really?!” Alex sounded hopeful and Tobin let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding.

“Really.” Her grin was back and so was Alex’s.

“Okay then we’ll get through it. I’m sorry, I just miss you a whole lot. In every way.”

Tobin blushed and bit her lip. She needed to hang up before the warmth in her cheeks spread to other areas.

“Hey I got to go but I’ll talk with you soon. Bye gorgeous, I love you.”

“I love you too. Bye Toby!”

/////

The next day, Alex decided to head to the coast by herself to cope with Tobin being away for another few months.

Once she got there, she laid out her towel and applied some sunscreen. She scanned the beach and ocean and her heart dropped when she spotted a few surfers.

‘Tobin would be out there right now.’

Sighing, Alex laid down and grabbed her IPod to distract herself.

Skip. Skip. Skip. Skip.

A random Taylor Swift song came on and she let it play out as she tossed it to the side. The song was just about done but Alex didn’t feel like shuffling so she just let the next song play.

 

_I could think of ways to see you_  
_I could close my eyes to dream_  
_I could fantasize about you_  
_But just do one thing for me_  
_Cause whenever I’m not with you_  
_All I need is just to see_  
_So just send a picture of you_  
_A special picture just for me, yeah_

 

Alex knew the song and knew she would regret it if she didn’t change it right away. But she couldn’t find the will and let the song continue.

 

_So take a dirty picture for me_  
_Take a dirty picture_  
_Just take a dirty picture for me_  
_Take a dirty picture_  
  
_Just send the dirty picture to me_  
_Send the dirty picture_  
_Just send the dirty picture to me_  
_Send the dirty picture_

 

As the beat dropped, Alex squeezed her legs together just a little bit as she recalled a memory from the first month of Tobin being gone.

 

***Flashback***

**“Babe, I miss you more than I thought I would.” Alex whined into the phone.**

**“I miss you too Lex. Believe me.” Tobin sighed.**

**“It’s not the same without you here. Mana and Allie are great, but they aren’t you. Plus I can’t do… things with them.” Alex’s voice dropped but Tobin missed the suggestive the tone.**

**“Oh yeah? Like what kind of things?” She asked obliviously.**

**“You know, things that involve two people and not so much clothing.” Alex’s voice was extra raspy and Tobin caught on and blushed.**

**“Oh uh, yeah. You can’t do those things with them.” Tobin stuttered.**

**“Tobs you know since I’m dying over here, you think you can help your struggling girlfriend?”**

**“How would I do that?”**

**“You should send me a picture.” It was a whisper but to Tobin it was like Alex screamed it over a megaphone.**

**“Are you proposing that we sext?” Tobin asked nervously.**

**“Nope, just a picture on the suggestive side. I know you’re not much of a dirty talker; you’re more of an occasional scream-“**

**“Okay that’s enough Alexandra” Tobin cut her off before she could finish her sentence. She was not ready to deal with the fire that was already starting to form down there.**

**“What?” Alex asked innocently.**

**“Sorry babe, not going to happen but I’ll see you soon. Then I will put the fire out for you no problem."**

**“Ugh, I’m going to die.”**  
  
***End Flashblack***

 

Alex shook her head and snapped out her daydream. She was blushing real hard and she just thanked that she could blame the sun for her red tinted cheeks.

 

_Whenever you are gone_  
_I just wanna be with ya_  
_Please don’t get me wrong_  
_I just wanna see your picture_  
  
_Take a dirty picture for me_  
_Take a dirty picture_  
_Take a dirty picture for me_  
_Take a dirty picture_

 

The more Alex listened, the more a fire grew within her. She decided to try her luck with Tobin again. Maybe this time with the time extension, she would get the midfielder to give her what she wanted.

**Alex:** _whenever you are gone, I just wanna be with ya_  
_please don’t get me wrong, I just wanna see your picture_  
**  
Toby <33**: what?

She rolled her eyes at the midfielder as her frustrations were starting grow

**Alex:** _Take a dirty picture for me, take a dirty picture_  
_Take a dirty picture for me, take a dirty picture_

**Toby <33:** We’ve been over this…

**Alex:** It’s just a picture!

**Toby <33**: I’m not sexting

 

Frustrated, Alex threw her phone down and let out a loud sigh. She was starting to lose it. She would never cheat on Tobin, she just wanted a new way to release and nothing riled her up more than Tobin.

Clenching her fists, she continued to listen as she thought of ways to persuade Tobin.

 

_I could dream of ways to see you_  
_I could close my eyes to dream_  
_Fantasize about this with you_  
_But the way is never seen_  
  
_Take a dirty picture for me_  
_Take a dirty picture_  
_Take a dirty picture for me_  
_Take a dirty picture_  
  
_Just send the dirty picture to me_  
_Send the dirty picture_  
_Send the dirty picture to me_  
_Send the dirty picture_

 

Alex rolled onto her stomach and buried her face in her make shift pillow and whisper screamed.

‘I must be a glutton for punishment because I’m still listening to this song and it’s only adding pressure. But like seriously? WHAT IS THE BIG DEAL?! IT’S JUST A PICTURE!’

 

_Whenever you are gone_  
_I just wanna be with ya_  
_Please don’t get me wrong_  
_I just wanna see your picture_  
  
_Take a dirty picture for me_  
_Take a dirty picture_  
_Take a dirty picture for me_  
_Take a dirty picture_

 

Suddenly Alex had an idea and mentally cursed herself for not thinking of it before. She sent a message to Tobin.

**Alex:** _When you are all alone girl, I got something to give ya_  
_Will ya play along, If I take a dirty picture?_

When Tobin replied, she couldn’t open the message fast enough.

**Toby <33:** Still on this?

 

Alex looked around the beach to see if she would gain attention from fellow beach go-ers. She was both proud she picked a more secluded part and relieved that no one had the same idea and crashed her party.

Looking around one more time, she rolled over onto her back and propped herself up on her left elbow. Alex then grabbed her water bottle and rubbed a little water on her chest to make it glisten in the sunlight. She lowered her sunglasses down her nose a little bit so her bright blue eyes were peeking out above the top of the glasses and hooked her left pointed finger in the center of her bikini top. Biting her lip seductively, she snapped a picture.

Opening Tobin’s folder, she put the picture in a blank message and added lyrics from the song

**Alex:** _I’ll take a dirty picture for you, take a dirty picture_  
_I’ll take a dirty picture for you, take a dirty picture_

Alex hit send and laughed to herself. She knew she was shameless begging Tobin for a sexy photo. She didn’t care how desperate she may have sounded. Tobin wouldn’t judge her and a girl needs creative ways to release herself when her hot girlfriend wasn’t home to help.

As the song finished out, Alex secretly hoped Tobin would just cave already.

 

_Take a dirty picture for me_  
_Take a dirty picture_  
_Take a dirty picture for me_  
_Take a dirty picture_

_Just send the dirty picture to me_  
_Send the dirty picture_  
_Send the dirty picture to me_  
_Send the dirty picture_

 

‘Come on Tobin! Help your girlfriend out!’

Just then Alex’s phones dinged and she saw she had a new message from Tobin.

All of sudden, not even the afternoon sun beating down on her made her as hot as the now inferno was full on ripping through her core and down her lower region.

Staring at her with a biting lip was a full body picture of Tobin in a mirror with just a sports bra and boxers on. Her right thumb was tucked under the waistband pulling them down a little exposing her v lines on her hips. If she pulled them down anymore, Tobin would definitely be flashing Alex a lot more than the tanned skin of her pelvic bone. She must have been clenching because each rippled ab was clearly visible on her flat stomach.

The cherry topping was the message that came with it that surprised Alex.

3 more months then you can take these off me ;)

Alex quickly packed up her things and made the hour ride home in 25 minutes.

 


	3. Secret Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part One of Two~~ 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EW5p3L8v8dQ

_She’s my heart_  
_She’s my soul_  
_She’s the greatest story untold_  
_But no one knows her_  
_But meee-eee_

Alex was cracking up at the snapchat Tobin just sent her and was about to reply when a different picture popped up on the screen.

She smiled at the picture of a sleeping Kelley with marker all over her face from when her and Tobin pranked her on her birthday before hitting the accept button.

“Yalo!”

“Hi superstar. Are you dating anyone and forgot to tell me?”

“Hi Kel. I’m doing great. My Nike shoot went well thank you so much for asking!” Alex rolled her eyes but couldn’t hide the smile in her voice at her best friend.

“I’m sorry. That’s great that it went well and I expect to be the first to see the new spread because nobody cares about Tobin and her feelings but that’s not what I was referring to.” Kelley played along but really she just wanted answers.

“What are you talking about?” Alex asked confused.

“Word on the street is someone tamed the horse but I know that can’t be true because you would have told me.”

Alex panicked.

‘She can’t know. No one knows… right?’

_She’s my heart_  
_She’s my soul_  
_She’s the greatest story untold_  
_But no one knows her_  
_But meee-eee_

_Cause she’s my secret love_  
_Oh you’re my secret love_  
_My secret love_  
_Oh you’re my secret love_  
_She’s my secret love_  
_Oh you’re my secret love_  
_Secret love_  
_Luhh-uhhh-ove_

She had to think fast so Kelley didn’t get suspicious. Kelley may be a huge child, but she was extremely observant and usually picked up on things people wouldn’t usually pick up on.

“Of course I would tell you if there was but there is no one I promise.”

“Good and I better be the first because again, no one cares about Tobin’s feelings.”

“What is with you hating on Tobin?” Alex said too defensively and winced, praying Kelley was having an off day with observations.

“Whoa, I love Tobin. I just want to be first on everything, duh!”

Alex let out a sigh of relief. She didn’t want Kelley to question her defensiveness because she doesn’t know when to drop things and would figure out Alex was lying.

The duo talked a little more and discussed Kelley and Tobin’s travel plans to visit Alex in LA for a few days and then the trio would travel to the next training camp together since it was being held in LA.

 

**Tobin:** We just landed  
**Alex:** Can’t wait to see Kelley!  
**Tobin:** …wow  
**Alex:** of course I’m excited to see you ;)  
**Tobin:** you better be ;)  
  
Tobin put her phone in her pocket and grabbed her bag while listening to Kelley babel on and on about Hope. She wasn’t really listening and was thinking of someone that didn’t have the name Hope.

The best friends exited the plane and headed towards baggage claim. They were talking about suggesting a low key night to Alex so they can go to the beach bright and early the next morning before they heard loud footsteps getting closer to them.

Next thing she knew, Tobin was plowed down on her back in the middle of LAX and a weight on top of her.

“Tooooobyyyy” Alex shrieked and squeezed the middy tighter.

“Hi Lex!” Tobin squeezed back.

Alex got off Tobin then helped her up before engulfing her in another hug.

“I missed you so much and now you’re here.”

Tobin felt Alex’s smile against her neck and felt her face go hot.

“No it’s okay; I’m not here or anything or want to be missed.” Kelley spoke loudly and pouted.

Tobin blushed and Alex chuckled as she let go of Tobin and hugged the defender and spun her around.

“How could I not miss my partner in crime?” The two giggled and Alex set Kelley down.

Kelley and Tobin turned to grab their luggage as Alex just stood back a few steps starring at the two girls.

Tobin looked over her shoulder and winked when she noticed Kelley looking down at her phone and then turned back to the baggage claim.

Alex’s heart fluttered. She tried to look busy on her phone but she couldn’t stop glancing at Tobin. Tobin’s neon orange tank top made her look extra tan and clung to her, showing off every muscle in her back as her jeans sat low on her waist and really accentuated her ass.

When Tobin felt Alex’s eyes practically burning a hole through her, she pretended she needed to stretch as Kelley rambled on about Hope. First she flexed her arms showing off her defined muscles before bending down to touch the floor and making sure her ass pointed out a little. When she straightened back up, she half twisted to “loosen her torso from sitting for so long,” she flashed a smirk at Alex before turning away again.

All Alex could do was blink rapidly before picking her jaw up off the floor and forcing herself to look away from the tanned beauty and stare blankly at her phone.

_Yeah I never met no one like you before_  
_I can’t love you secretly no more_  
_I gotta tell the world_  
_How I feel about you girl_  
_Cause you’re an angel_  
_So special_

Tobin cleared her throat to snap Alex out of her thoughts. The forward looked up to a smirking Tobin and a puzzled looking Kelley staring at her.

‘Kelley is so going to grill me later.’ Alex mentally groaned before finding her voice.

“Ready to go?” Alex shakily asked.

“Are you?” Kelley asked amused.

“Of course. Let’s go!” She rushed and turned on her heel to lead the other two to her car.

The trio headed towards Alex’s car and threw their stuff in the trunk.

“SHOT GUN!” Kelley screamed and pushed Tobin out of the way before running to the passenger side and jumping in the front seat.

Tobin just laughed and climbed into the back seat and the three were off to Alex’s house. When Kelley was distracted with rocking out to the radio, Tobin reached her hand around the left side of the driver’s seat and squeezed Alex’s side.

Alex jumped a little at the contact out of surprise. She looked over to see Kelley unfazed and still singing her heart out and then looked in the review mirror to see Tobin staring back at her with a white toothy grin.

Shooting a glare at Tobin, Alex looked at the road for a few seconds than looked back at Tobin. Tobin winked and looked away to look out the window with a smirk still plastered on her face causing Alex to huff and narrow her eyes at the road in front of her.

_She’s my heart_  
_She’s my soul_  
_She’s the greatest story untold_  
_But no one knows her_  
_But meee-eee_

_She’s my heart_  
_She’s my soul_  
_She’s the greatest story untold_  
_But no one knows her_  
_But meee-eee_

‘I need to talk to Tobin. I don’t want to hide and I’m ready to make it known to at least Kelley and the team.’

 

Later that night, the girls were spread out in Alex’s living room watching She’s The Man. Kelley claimed the big couch, leaving Alex and Tobin to share the love seat. Neither girl minded as Alex dropped her head on Tobin’s shoulder.

She tried focusing on the movie but all she could focus on was Tobin mindlessly drawing patterns on her arm.

_Cause she’s my secret love_  
_Oh you’re my secret love_  
_My secret love_  
_Oh you’re my secret love_  
_She’s my secret love_  
_Oh you’re my secret love_  
_Secret love_  
_Luhh-uhhh-ove_

Halfway through the movie, Kelley knocked out and was snoring lightly and Alex took the opportunity to talk to Tobin.

She nudged the older girl and leaned close to her.

“Let’s go on the patio. I need to talk to you.”

Tobin wordlessly nodded and got up off the couch to follow Alex onto the patio.

The air was silent and awkward as both girls stood facing each other on the deck.

“So…” Tobin drew out as she stuffed her hands in her pocket.

“I want to tell Kelley and the team about us.” Alex blurted.

Tobin seemed taken back from the question. She just blinked at Alex a few times before finding her voice.

“Why?”

“Because I’m tired of keeping us a secret and I don’t want to have to look over my shoulder every time I want to show you affection.”

“But I’m not ready to tell everyone.”

“Can we at least tell Kelley? I hate lying to her and she deserves to know being our best friend and all.” Alex tried to reason.

“Telling Kelley is like telling the team. I love her to death, but Kelley is terrible at keeping secrets.” Tobin sighed.

“Would it really be so bad if the team found out about us? I mean it’s not like they wouldn’t accept us. Hell, they even joke about it because of how close we are. It really would be no surprise for them so it wouldn’t be a big deal.” Alex challenged.

“I know it wouldn’t be a big deal and I know the team would support us, I’m just not ready.” Tobin countered.

“Why not?”

“I have my reasons.”

“Well what are the reasons?”

“I shouldn’t have to explain myself.” Tobin whisper yelled afraid of waking Kelley.

“You kind of have too. This is not just about you. It’s about me too.”

The two stood in uncomfortable silence.

_Yeah I can’t keep this love a secret no longer_  
_When every day goes by my feelings get stronger_  
_I cannot live without you by my side_  
_Just trust me girl_  
_Everything’s gonna be alright_  

Tobin opened her mouth to say something but no words came out.

“I love you Tobin, and I’m sick and tired of having to hide. I want to kiss you and not care who is watching. I want to hold your hand because your touch makes me feel safe. You keep me calm and grounded because without you, sometimes I’m afraid I’m just going to float away and lose all sense of reality. I love you and nothing can or will change that.” Alex sighed and looked down.

It was clear Tobin wasn’t going to say anything after a few more minutes of silence. Alex looked up again.

“Are you afraid to love me? Are you afraid of what people will say? Are all we ever going to be is a secret? Are you…. Are you… ashamed and regretful?” Alex was scared of the response.

At the last bit, Tobin’s head snapped up.

“You’re kidding right? You think I’m ashamed and regretful? All because I’m not ready to let everyone know? You know I love you Alex. What is better than falling in love your best friend? Nothing and I am thankful to God that he allowed me to do so. Why does it matter if everyone knows or not. What matters is that I love you and you love me. It’s no one else’s business!”

Tobin’s blood was starting to heat up and so was Alex’s.

“You’re right it is no one else’s business. But it matters when I can’t even hold your hand or fucking kiss you hello in public! The secrecy thing was okay in the beginning because it was all new and exciting. Keeping us a secret was hot and dangerous. But we’ve been together for almost a year now!” Alex raised her voice.

_She’s my heart_  
_She’s my soul_  
_She’s the greatest story untold_  
_But no one knows her_  
_But meee-eee_

_She’s my heart_  
_She’s my soul_  
_She’s the greatest story untold_  
_But no one knows her_  
_But meee-eee_

_Cause she’s my secret love_  
_Oh you’re my secret love_  
_My secret love_  
_Oh you’re my secret love_  
_She’s my secret love_  
_Oh you’re my secret love_  
_Secret love_  
_Luhh-uhhh-ove_

“You are my best kept secret but I want to continue our story and our adventure with no boundaries or limits. You were my secret love. Now I want you to be just my love.” Alex desperately tried to get it through to Tobin.

“I just don’t want to draw unnecessary attention. I think what we have going now is great. I know it sounds selfish and out of the question since you’re the face of women’s soccer but I don’t want to share you with the world. Who you’re dating would just be another piece of you the public has. I don’t want to go public yet.” Tobin tried to say in an even tone.

“Fine…”

Alex pushed off the ledge and headed for the entrance of the house. She stopped and turned to look Tobin straight in the eyes.

“You can bunk with Kelley or take the other guest room. I don’t want you in my room.”

“Wait why can’t I stay with you?”

“It’s a secret.” She spat out and turned on her heels.


	4. So In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part Two of Two~~
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LABkOy4ICgU

Kelley knew nothing of the duo’s fight and continued about her vacation as normal while Tobin would plaster a fake smile on during the day and toss and turn at night relentlessly until her body gave in to sleep.

The worst part was that Tobin didn’t know what bothered her more; the fact that her and Alex were fighting or the fact that Alex was so good at pretending everything was fine in the company of other people.

Tobin slipped away from the group and took off for her room after getting her key. She threw her stuff on the bed and locked herself in the bathroom.

‘What is wrong with you? You’re breaking your promise of never hurting Alex. Is this how you want it to be from now on?’

She splashed her face with water and unlocked the door when she heard Lauren enter the room.

“Chen, I’m dating Alex!” Tobin just about shouted.

Lauren stopped in her tracks and furrowed her eyebrows at Tobin in confusion.

“I’m sorry what?”

Tobin looked down and mentally chastised herself for just blurting that out. But it was too late to take it back and Tobin smiled when she realized she didn’t want to take it back.

‘It feels so incredible to say that out loud to someone.’

“I’m dating Alex and have been for a year in secret. She got tired of hiding and wanted to tell the team. We fought when Kelley and I visited her before camp and I told her I wasn’t ready. She is so mad at me and I’m afraid I’m going to lose her. Chen she is the best thing to ever happen to me. I can’t lose her!” Tobin sat on the edge of her bed with her head in her hands.

“Oh man I need to fix this.”

Lauren gently sat down next to Tobin and wrapped her arm around her shoulders.

“First I’m not going to yell at you for keeping this from me because I can see how upset you are. Second, why are you scared to tell the team? We are a family and we would support you two.”

“I don’t know. But I think I’m ready to tell them because Alex deserves it. I want to prove to her how lucky and proud I am that she’s mine.”

Lauren smiled and the two planned out a way to hopefully make Alex forgive Tobin.

 

The group of soccer players thought it would be a good way to let loose and bond by going out to dinner and doing a little karaoke.

After Pinoe and Sydney’s version of Uptown Funk, they had the whole group grabbing their sides from laughing so hard. Tobin was trying to push away her nerves and looked around the room.

Everyone was having a good time… everyone except Alex.

Sure the striker was laughing and smiling, but Tobin saw right through her. When Alex full on laughed, her eyes would crinkle and her nose would scrunch and you would be able to see every single one of her shiny white teeth.

But this was different. She had a tight closed mouth smile that didn’t reach her eyes. Her eyes didn’t shine bright with excitement and were now a subtle shade of gray. Sure Alex was there physically but Tobin couldn’t say the same for emotionally and mentally.

Kelley had just finished her turn when Tobin felt a nudge on her shoulder.

She looked up to see Lauren with warm encouraging eyes and a reassuring smile.

Tobin shot her a nervous smile back and got up and snuck over to the DJ booth unnoticed by everyone but Lauren.

“Okay everyone we have one last act for you tonight. Singing So In Love by C Sharp, please give it up for Toooobinnnn Heeeeeathhhh!”

Tobin nervously took the stage as her whole team whooped and hollered in surprise.

“YEAHHHH TOBS!” Screamed Pinoe.

“Go get em Tobin!” Lauren surprisingly screamed.

“What did we do wrong to deserve you to sing?!” That came from Kelley who got smacked by Lauren causing everyone to laugh.

“Shut up Kelley!” Tobin laughed and stuck her tongue out at her. Then she found Alex who was now sitting straight up giving Tobin her full attention with a perplexed expression.

“Anyways it’s been fun tonight and I’m extremely nervous. I’m nervous because I’m in love and only two people know it. And by the end of this, everyone will know it.” Tobin smiled widely and made eye contact with Alex whose tight jaw had now slacked open.

The DJ started the song and Tobin closed her eyes and relaxed making herself look like a natural.

_Maybe it's your kiss_   
_Your touch_   
_Whenever we're together_   
_I can't get enough_   
_You've got my heart racin'_   
_Now i'm thinkin' of_   
_You and me forever_   
_Now they hatin' us_   
_They hatin' us_

Tobin locked eyes with Alex once again and began to sing wonderfully on key to almost everyone’s surprise. No one but Alex knew just how well Tobin could sing.

_Now baby tell me do you mind_   
_If I take time_   
_To sing this song about you, girl_   
_Yes I wrote this for you, girl_   
_And I wouldn’t change it_   
_See everything I say I mean_   
_Like I want you in my future and my dreams_   
_So, No need to play games this is serious_   
_Tell me do you want the same_   
_Are you feelin it_

Taking the mic off the stand, Tobin walked down the steps off the stage and started to walk over to Alex. Her heart was ready to explode out of her chest and nothing in the room matter except the girl she was walking over too. She stopped right in front of Alex and smiled.

_Baby it's your kiss_   
_Your touch_   
_Whenever we're together_   
_I can't get enough_   
_You've got my heart racin'_   
_Now i'm thinkin' of_   
_You and me forever_   
_Now they hatin' us_   
_They hatin' us_

As she sung, she traced Alex’s lips with her thumb before reaching for out and placing Alex’s hand over her heart so she could feel just how fast she was making Tobin’s heart beat in her chest.

_I can’t lie_   
_I’m so in love_   
_It’s deep inside_   
_I feel the rush_   
_Tell me do you_

Tobin dropped Alex’s hand as she lifted one leg up and over and straddled Alex’s lap. Instead of singing the next verse, she wrapped her arms around Alex’s neck and leaned in to kiss her and traced her lips with her tongue to coax Alex out of her stupor.

Once Alex shook out of her shock, she wrapped her arms around Tobin’s middle and kissed back.

_Now tell me do you feel like this_   
_I knew that it was love_   
_From our very first kiss_   
_My lips on your lips_   
_Me thought it was quick_   
_When we opened up our eyes_   
_Girl we knew this was it_

The team cat called and whistled causing Tobin and Alex to giggle and break the kiss. Tobin leaned her forehead against Alex’s as she sung into the mic close to Alex’s lips.

_And now we on a roller coaster of love_   
_For you I put no one else above_

_Baby it's your kiss_   
_Your touch_   
_Whenever we're together_   
_I can't get enough_   
_You've got my heart racin'_   
_Now i'm thinkin' of_   
_You and me forever_   
_Now they hatin' us_   
_They hatin' us_   
  
_I can’t lie_   
_I’m so in love_   
_It’s deep inside_   
_I feel the rush_   
_Tell me do you_

Her nerves were long gone.

Every emotion was running through Tobin’s mind as she stole another kiss before getting off Alex and running back to the stage and jumping on it.

Nothing mattered in that moment except Alex. She knew once she committed to singing this song, she would fold her cards and push all insecurities and fears away from her mind.

She was in love with Alex Morgan and she wanted the whole world to know it.

_Baby it's your kiss_   
_Your touch_   
_Whenever we're together_   
_I can't get enough_   
_You've got my heart racin'_   
_Now i'm thinkin' of_   
_You and me forever_   
_Now they hatin' us_   
_They hatin' us_   
  
_I can’t lie_   
_I’m so in love_   
_It’s deep inside_   
_I feel the rush_   
_Tell me do you_

The song was winding down and Tobin knew it was now or never. Sure she sang her heart out and now her team knew but for all Tobin knew, Alex could still be mad and change her mind.

She walked over to projector screen that had the words on it and pulled a string.

_And now we on a roller coaster of love_   
_For you I put no one else above_   
  
_Baby it's your kiss_   
_Your touch_   
_Whenever we're together_   
_I can't get enough_   
_You've got my heart racin'_   
_Now i'm thinkin' of_   
_You and me forever_   
_Now they hatin' us_   
_They hatin' us_

 Another screen unraveled down to show off one of Tobin’s favorite pictures of the two of them.

It was a picture of Alex curled into Tobin’s side with her face buried in her neck fast asleep. Tobin had snapped the picture as carefully as she could without waking her up.

They slept like that numerous times but this picture was special because that was the night Alex told Tobin she loved her for the first time.

_I can’t lie_   
_I’m so in love_   
_It’s deep inside_   
_I feel the rush_   
_Tell me do you_

The final beats of the song played out as everyone sat still and silent amazed at Tobin’s performance.

Tobin locked eyes with Alex and smiled cautiously.

“I want everyone to know that I am head over heels in love with Alex Morgan. No more secrets and no more hiding. If you’ll have me, I want to be officially out and proud with you. Alexandra Patricia Morgan… I love you with all my heart. Tell me do you?” Tobin held her breath as her and everyone else stared at Alex.

Alex took a deep breath before scrambling out of her seat and ran to Tobin before jumping into her arms and wrapping her legs around her waist.

“I do.”

The two shared a loving look before sharing a tender first (public) kiss to the cheers of their teammates.

“God I really am the third wheel now!” Kelley shouted.

“Shut up Kelley!” Tobin laughed along with everyone else before kissing Alex again.


	5. Alone In This Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Warning* Harm to a character and I'm not hardcore religious so I'm sorry if the one part is not good or sounds disrespectful. None of that was intended.
> 
> I believe this song was originally about a bad breakup but I think general enough to sway either way and I didn't want to do a bad breakup because I didn't want to sound repetitive for the first chapter.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=irL-ufG0DOc

**“Dr. Reid when will Alex be okay again? She has to be okay, she just has to!”**

**“I’m sorry Ms. Heath but I can’t tell you that information for certain right now. Unfortunately there is nothing more we can do but wait and see when or if Ms. Morgan wakes up. It’s up to her and GOD now. I’ll give you some privacy and I’ll be back to check on you two in a little bit.”**

**“Thank you.” It was all she could muster before collapsing in the chair next to Alex’s bedside and reached for her hand.**

**“Please be okay Lex. I need you. God do I need you.” She broke down as she held Alex’s hand like a lifeline.**

/////

_Waking up without you_  
_It doesn't feel right_  
_To sleep with only memories_  
_It's harder every night_  
_Sometimes I think I can feel you_  
_Breathing on my neck_

 

Tobin jolted awake from her dream and almost fell out of the bed from the disorientation of just waking up. Another breeze floated in from the open window causing Tobin to frown.

‘Oh.’ She sighed and looked at the clock and read 5:24 am. She had the day off and would normally be dead asleep still but things were different now.

She wasn’t cocooned in the blankets with a certain blue eyed brunette beauty tucked under chin. There were no more promises of lazy mornings cuddled up with breakfast in bed.

Instead there were deafening silent mornings filled with nothing but the sound of Tobin’s movements. No raspy laughs, no playful banter, no stolen kisses. Just Tobin ghosting through the Portland apartment with breathing in and out as the only sign that Tobin is still alive.

Dragging herself out of bed, Tobin trudged to the kitchen to make coffee and grabbed some fruit. She decided to sit outside on the balcony since it was still a little while until sunset.

‘Alex loves sunsets.’

 

_Tonight I'm reaching out to the stars_  
_I think that he owes me a favor_  
_It doesn't matter where you are_  
_I'll hold you again_

 

Breakfast long finished and Portland just starting to wake up, Tobin closed her eyes and silently prayed before the hustle and bustle of the day officially had to start.

‘Hey Big Man. I know you’re busy and I’ve been trying to stay strong but I really need your help with this one. I need you to talk to Alex. I need you to tell her than I need her to come back to me. Yes I know that I shouldn’t rely on other people for happiness but she isn’t just another somebody. You and I both know what an incredible human being she is inside and out. I trust you and your decisions but please reconsider this one. Please don’t take Alex yet. I selfishly beg of you to let her stay for a while longer. Grant me this one selfish request and I’ll cleanse myself for the rest of time here on Earth before it is my time to meet you face to face. Please.’

Tobin cleaned up and headed back into the bedroom to get ready for the day but collapsed on the bed instead.

 

_I wish I could hear your voice_  
_And don't leave me alone in this bed_  
_I wish I could touch you once more_  
_And don't leave me alone in this bed_  
_Not tonight, not tomorrow_

 

All Tobin wanted to do was wrap her arms around Alex and tug her close. But Alex wasn’t with her anymore and Tobin never thought her heart could hurt this much. Alex and heartbreak never went in the same sentence.

While Tobin was mad Alex took the last minute interview with Nike, Tobin couldn’t blame her because Alex couldn’t have predicted what would happen.

It was that stupid asshole who drank one too many beers. And whether he couldn’t or didn’t want too, he didn’t call a friend or a cab and took the liberty to get into his car and drive home. She wanted to confront him and shame him for taking the one thing that meant more to Tobin than her own life.

The memory of that night haunted her and started to creep up in her mind. Subconsciously she reached over to the left side of the bed; something she always did when she was scared or upset because Alex always made her feel safe but quickly drew her hand back once she touched cold empty sheets.

‘Alex is not here to comfort you anymore. You need to stop this because it's been 3 weeks and consider that you might actually have to move on.” Tobin chastised herself and pushed herself off the bed and out of the bedroom.

She meant to go to the kitchen to get water because she was suddenly thirsty, but Tobin found herself in the living room.

 

_I_ _'ve got the feeling_  
_That this will never cease_  
_Living in these pictures_  
_It never comes with ease_  
_I swear that if I could make this right_  
_You'd be back by now_

 

One by one, Tobin’s fingers traced Alex’s face in every single picture on the mantle and shelves.

Pictures of them with: the national team, their club, Kelley’s shit show of a birthday the year before, them at the beach, and the vacations they took together.

Her eyes glazed over with tears threatening to spill as she lost herself in each of the memories of all the pictures.

Finally the tears fell with the realization that hit her just as hard as the realization of Alex possibly not coming back. She only has memories now. She might never gain new ones with Alex. If she wanted to live in a moment with Alex, she would have to look through 4x6 photos and that upset her.

‘I need to get out of this house.’

Throwing her shoes on and grabbing her key, she left everything else behind and ran.

She ran and ran and ran until her legs were burning and threatening to give out. But she pushed on because the farther she got from the house, the farther she got away from the memories torturing her mind.

 

_Tonight I'm screaming out to the stars_  
_He knows he owes me a favor_  
_It doesn't matter where you are_  
_You'll be mine again_  
  
_I wish I can hear your voice_  
_And don't leave me alone in this bed_  
_I wish I could touch you once more_  
_And don't leave me alone in this bed_

 

By the time she came back it was well after midnight but she didn’t notice the time. The only thing she noticed was the pile of clothes of Alex’s on the floor, the silence, and the emptiness of the house that would never feel whole again.

Tobin made herself pancakes and coffee. She never fully slept anymore so who cares about 1 am coffee?

Today had been extremely bad with the emotions. She didn’t want to believe Alex was gone. She wanted to pretend that she was just moody and needed some space and that Alex would be coming through the kitchen because she finally realized she needed Tobin just as much as Tobin needed her.

However she knew better. She knew Alex wouldn’t be coming in the kitchen.

When the pancakes finished, she made two plates and set them down with two cups of coffee. She distractedly ate her plate while the second one slowly cooled untouched. Tobin looked over at the untouched table setting and lost it.

 

_What about the plans that we had_  
_We'd been crazy not to go_  
_Meet me in capeside_

 

“WE HAVE MORE ADVENTURES TO GO ON! THERE IS STILL MORE SOCCER TO PLAY! THERE’S STILL SO MUCH WORLD WE HADN’T SEEN AND WE WERE SUPPOSED TO SEE IT TOGETHER! I’M SUPPOSED TO SNEAK TO DIAMOND BAR AND ASK YOUR PARENTS FOR PERMISSON TO MARRY YOU. I’M SUPPOSED TO MARRY YOU!”

Tobin threw the plate and cup against the wall in her rage. Broken dishes and food littered the floor but she didn’t care. Nothing mattered anymore.

She kicked out her chair and threw her dishes as well before flipping the table.

There was nothing left to lose.

Tobin stomped off to the bedroom and yanked open the doors to Alex’s closet. One article of clothing at a time, Tobin ripped them from the hangers and threw them all over of the room.

 

_I wish I can hear your voice_  
_And don't leave me alone in this bed_  
_I wish I could touch you once more_  
_And don't leave me alone in this bed_

 

“I’M SUPPOSED TO MARRY YOU. WE ARE SUPPOSED TO HAVE A HUGE CEREMONY BY THE BEACH WITH FRIENDS AND FAMILY. OUR SECOND FAMILY OF TEAMMATES WOULD ALL COME OUT AND CELEBRATE WITH US. WE WOULD DANCE THE NIGHT AWAY.”

Soon the closet was empty and it looked like the room had been robbed. But Tobin didn’t stop there. She went to the right bedside table and took out each draw and threw them across the room one by one.

“WE ARE SUPPOSED TO BE WORLD CUP CHAMPIONS. WE ARE SUPPOSED TO HAVE TWO KIDS. WE CAN TEACH THEM TO PLAY SOCCER AND LONGBOARD. WE ARE SUPPOSED TO GROW OLD TOGETHER.”

In the fit of Tobin’s rage, she didn’t notice that her rampage had alerted Mana and Allie. Allie stood in fear and shock as she watched Mana use all her strength to kick Tobin’s door in.

The two girls searched the house; first stunned at the mess in the dining room and then soon found the mess that was Tobin in the bedroom.

“We are supposed to die...TOGETHER…of old age. You are not supposed to leave yet. Not now. I need you NOW.”

Mana and Allie stood frozen for a few seconds as they surveyed the scene in front of them. They literally couldn’t see any floor with all the clothes and broken pieces of furniture. Finally Mana came too first and ran full force and tackled Tobin.

“Tobin! Tobin stop! It’s okay just please stop!” Mana stuttered as she fought against a wriggling Tobin.

 

_Don't leave me alone_  
_Don't leave me alone_  
_Don't leave me alone in this bed_  
_Don't leave me alone_  
_Don't leave me alone_  
_Don't leave me alone in this bed_

 

Allie soon joined her and sat on her legs to still them.

“Tobin please, we are here to help you.” Mana cooed and suddenly Tobin stopped fighting and just cried.

“I’m sorry.” Is all she repeated over and over.

Allie lifted Tobin off the floor and took her back to her and Mana’s apartment. They will do damage control tomorrow. She placed Tobin on the couch and her and Mana sat on either side of her and draped a blanket of them.

“She left me alone in that bed. I need her to wake up. I need her too.” Tobin sniffed as she buried under the blanket.

“We know Tobs… We know.” Mana brokenly whispered as she made eye contact with Allie and then up to the ceiling.

‘Please let her wake up.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember. Good or bad... feedback is welcomed and appreciated :)


	6. Come Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had no intention of making a part two so yall threw me for a loop when it was a popular request. I decided to indulge in the request of the readers. This chapter had me stuckkk so I'm sorry if it took too long and if its not up to par.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QTyoRQ-VxtE

A week had passed since the incident and all Mana and Allie could do was try to keep Tobin occupied when she wasn’t at the hospital. Keeping Tobin distracted proved to be hard however when they were walking on eggshells trying to carefully choose every word and action around their friend.

“Tobs let’s go to the coast tomorrow and surf on our day off. I heard the waves are supposed to be gnarly!” Mana exclaimed on the way home from practice.

“Thanks Shimmy but I think I’m going to sleep in, watch the Arsenal game, and have a lazy day. Thank you for the offer though.” Tobin replied as she stared out the window.

And it was the way Tobin dismissed the offer with a hint of finality that told Mana she wanted to be left alone. Torn on whether it was a good idea or not, she knew Tobin had to cope in her own way. So she said her goodbyes as Tobin returned to her apartment for the first time in a week and Mana walked to her own without Tobin.

Tobin unlocked the door and was immediately hit with an uneasy feeling. Everything was the same; it was silent, the table was still turned over, Mana and Allie had cleaned the food but the dishes were still broken, and there was still no Alex.

She entered the bedroom and carefully walked over thrown around clothes and broken drawers as she grabbed a change of clothes to shower. She looked back at the room one last time before turning the light off and shutting the door.

After her shower and changing, Tobin curled on the couch and mindlessly watched TV until a restless sleep took over her exhausted body.

**_*Dreaming of a flashback*_ **

**_“DELETE THAT RIGHT NOW TOBIN!” Alex hollered as she lunged forward toward Tobin._ **

**_Alex had been in the process of making dinner when Moves Like Jagger by Maroon 5 came on the radio. Turning up the radio, Alex started to sing along and dance._ **

**_Popping her hips back and forth, Alex spun to grab items for a salad from the fridge when she saw Tobin by the entrance trying to stifle a laugh holding her phone._ **

**_Now Alex was chasing after Tobin around their apartment before Tobin locked herself in their bedroom._ **

**_“Never! Who knew YOU had the moves like Jagger.” Tobin laughed from behind the door as she watched the video and again._ **

**_“Shut up Tobin and you better not send that to anyone!” Alex yelled as she jiggled the handle hoping it would somehow get loose and let her inside._ **

**_“I would only send it to Kelley!”_ **

**_“We both know if you send it to Kelley, everyone will see it within 10 minutes!”_ **

**_Alex pounded on the door before hearing the lock turn and the door opened to reveal a smiling Tobin._ **

**_“Please can I keep it babe?” Tobin pouted as she looked down at phone in her hands like she was holding the answer to world peace. Alex melted._ **

**_“Do not. I repeat. DO NOT show Kelley.” Alex warned but failed to hide her smile as Tobin perked up and smiled a huge ear to ear grin. “OKAY!”_ **

**_*End dream flashback*_ **

Tobin jolted from the memory. She looked over to the left side of the bed and sighed.

‘Of course it’s empty.’

The amount of sleep was as good as she was going to get, so Tobin got up and made waffles to eat in silence before the game.

/////

 _Hello world_  
_Hope you're listening_  
_Forgive me if I’m young_  
_For speaking out of turn_

 

‘I don’t know what I have to do to bring Alex back to not just me but back to the rest of the world. Please give me guidance and lead me down whatever path it is I need to follow for Alex to be here one again.’

“Ms Heath?”

Tobin snapped her head up from where it was resting on Alex’s hospital bed startled and focused on the doctor.

“Hello Dr. Reid, how are you?”

“I’m doing okay, just coming back from my routine rounds. The more important question is how are YOU doing Tobin?” The doctor looked at Tobin with sympathy and concern in his eyes.

 

 _T_ _here’s someone_  
_I’ve been missing_  
_I think that they could be_  
T _he better half of me_  
  
_They’re in the wrong place_  
_Trying to make it right_  
_But I’m tired of justifying_  
_So I say to you_

 

“There are some days that are okay. But if I’m being honest, most days I feel so empty and broken. Alex is my better half and without her I’m incomplete. I know that it’s up to Alex and God now but she has to pull through. She just has too.” Tobin sighed emotionally and physically exhausted as she gazed at Alex’s motionless form.

“I know Tobin but your support and optimism is more than enough for now. I know you want her to wake up, we all do, but we just have to stay positive and wait.”

The two fell silent and Dr. Reid just watched Tobin look longingly at Alex. He almost didn’t have the heart to speak the next few words but he knew he had too.

“Tobin I know you have a lot to deal with and I’m truly sorry but we need to speak about options on where to go from here.”

She broke her gaze away from her love and faced the doctor.

“What do you mean?”

“Alex has been in the coma for a month with no signs as of now of pulling out of it. We should be prepared for both best and… worst case scenarios.” The doctor hesitated on the last part and tried to gauge Tobin’s reaction.

 

 _Come home_  
_Come home_  
_Cause I’ve been waiting for you_  
_For so long_  
_For so long_  
  
_Right now there's a war between the vanities_  
_But all I see is you and me_  
_The fight for you is all I’ve ever known_  
  
_So come home_  
_Ohhhhh_

 

“If it’s alright with you Dr. Reid, I say we prepare for the best scenario and leave it at that.” Tobin spoke with a little sass laced in her words and focused back on Alex’s face.

Afraid to upset Tobin further, the doctor clasped his hands together and turned towards the door.

“Yes of course. I have another patient to check on so I will be on my way and come back later.” And with that the doctor left and Tobin was alone with Alex once again.

Tobin played with Alex’s fingers absentmindedly as she stared out the window.

The sun was shining and the wind was blowing a gentle breeze that rustled the leaves on the trees outside the window.

 

 _I get lost in the beauty_  
_Of everything I see_  
_The world ain’t half as bad_  
_As they paint it to be_  
  
_If all the sons_  
_All the daughters_  
_Stopped to take it in_  
_Well hopefully_  
_The hate subsides_  
_And the love can begin_  
_It might start now, yeah_  
_Well maybe I’m just dreaming out loud_  
_Until then_

 

It didn’t feel fair or right that the world was continuing with life while her life was left in shambles as the girl she loved more than she loved herself laid motionless and mentally void next to her.

But she couldn’t hate the world for continuing because of the one phrase her mother always told her when she was little. Life will go on.

Tobin understood that and while she needed Alex to come back, maybe she did have to prepare herself for the worst case scenario.

‘It’s what Alex would want. More than anything, Alex always cared about my happiness. She wouldn’t want me to sulk and watch life pass me by. She knows I love the thrill of life.’

Turning her gaze back to Alex she sighed. ‘I’m not ready to give up though.’

 

 _Come home_  
_Come home_  
_Cause I’ve been waiting for you_  
_For so long_  
_For so long_  
  
_Right now there's a war bet_  
_ween the vanities_  
_But all I see is you and me_  
_The fight for you is all I’ve ever known_  
_(Ever known)_  
  
_So come home_  
_Ohhhhh_

 

“Hey Lex, it’s me again. I don’t know if I told you today or not but you look so beautiful. I don’t know what I miss more; hearing your raspy voice tell me ‘I love you’, or the way your arms wrap around me as you nuzzle my neck, or those beautiful blue eyes that put the Hawaiian waters to shame. I miss it all so much.”

Her eyes started burning and she did everything she could to ignore it and will herself to be strong. ‘Not right now. Please not right now.’

Taking a deep breath she ran her thumb across Alex’s knuckles.

“By the way Lex, we have to go to the hardware store when you wake up and are out of here. I kind of maybe sorta broke all your drawers, closet doors, some dishes, and I may have damaged the dining room table when I flipped it. It’s been hard. God it’s been hard.”

She paused for a second to try to compose herself as her vision blurred.

There was no point in trying anymore. She was broken and hurt; she let the tears fall.

 

 _E_ _verything I can’t be_  
_Is everything you should be_  
_And that’s why I need you here_  
_Everything I can’t be_  
_Is everything you should be_  
_And that’s why I need you here_  
_So hear this now_

 

The tears flowed faster than Tobin could wipe them away so she gave up trying all together. She sat there staring at Alex trying to will her to wake up.

“Gosh Lex I need to be selfish just this once. We fit perfectly together like two puzzle pieces and I don’t care how cliché that sounds. I need you here with me. Yes I can stand on my own but why do that when I can stand with you? You’re it for me Alex, you get that right? The nomad found a home; a place to settle semi permanently. You’re home for me Alex and I want to be home for you. We dreamed of our future and it’s a damn good one. I don’t want that with anyone else.”

They say in theory that even though people in comas can’t respond and seem to be in a different world, they can hear everything you say; a sort of greater power and motivation to leave dream world and come back to reality. That’s why doctors will encourage you to talk to them aside from letting you cope.

She stopped to clear her throat and the tears slowed. She smiled down at Alex.

 

 _Come home_  
_Come home_  
_Cause I’ve been waiting for you_  
_For so long_  
_For so long_  
  
_Right now there's a war between the vanities_  
_But all I see is you and me_  
_The fight for you is all I’ve ever known_  
_(Ever known)_

 _So come home_  
_Come home_

 

“Come home Alexandra. Leave whatever world you’re in right now and come back to this world. I can’t promise you every single minute will be perfect. I can’t promise that you will never get mad at me or I’ll never get mad at you, but we’ll get through it. Besides, you’re really hot when you’re angry.”

Tobin stopped for a minute and smiled stupidly at Alex as she remembered the time Tobin came home three hours later than when she said she would be home. When Alex tried to call, Tobin never answered and she was so angry and worried that something happened to Tobin. When Tobin finally walked through the door, worry turned into relief but she was still angry. That combo left Tobin sore for three days with how intense and physical sex was that night. Not to mention Tobin had to buy supplies to fix the hole in the wall when Alex pushed her against the wall a little too roughly to kiss her.

“Please come home Lex, I love you so much. I want to marry you. I want to have a little Alex and a little Tobin running around with you. I want it all. Please Lex. Please come home.”

Tobin looked down and sniffed as she played with Alex’s hand.

“You are my home.”

It was a hoarse raspy whisper so low that it would be damn near impossible to hear. But even over the beeping machines and her sniffles, Tobin heard it loud and clear like when the announcer announces the starting line up in a game.

Tobin snapped her head up to be met with those blue eyes that she hasn’t seen in a month and she fell in love all over again right on the spot.

“Alex?!” Tobin gasped

“Tobin.” Alex flashed a lazy sleepy smile and squeezed Tobin’s hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go! Alex is awake :)


	7. Sex and Skin 101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Warning* Mature Content
> 
> Mashed two songs together to really set the tone for this master post chapter. HIGHLY recommend listening to the songs at the designated spots in the chapter.
> 
> I don't really write this kind of content but I tried and I'm sorry if it isn't up to par. With that said... grab a fan for the cool down and enjoy ;)
> 
> 1st song: Sex 101 by Jay Sean https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fCpwlqr8blo  
> 2nd song: Skin by Rihanna https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=elZ6Gcotx2c

“Going out toniiiiight. Going out toniiiiight. Getting drinks toniiiiight. Getting drunk toniiiiight. Why? Because we’re going out toniiiiight.” Kelley sang at the top of her lungs as she entered the house.

She looked around the house but was met with silence and emptiness. She went to Tobin’s room first but found it empty and snickered to herself. ‘Of course it’s empty.’ Then she made her way to Alex’s room. ‘Bingo.’

Tobin was sprawled out on her stomach with her right leg hanging off the bed snoring lightly. Kelley grinned to herself then ran to the bed and jumped on top and stood above Tobin.

“Going out toniiiiight. Going out toniiiiight. Get up and get ready because we’re going out toniiiiight.” She sang as she jumped up and down on the bed effectively bouncing Tobin around.

“Umpf. Stop it Kelley. You’re such a child.” Tobin groaned as she blindly tried to kick Kelley.

“Not until you get up! Come on we are going out! Where is Alex?”

“I’m up! Now stop jumping! And she ran out real quick.” Tobin rolled over to look at the clock. “Actually she should be rolling in here any minute.”

As if on cue, the duo heard the door open as Alex arrived home. Suddenly Kelley grew quiet and lunged for Tobin, falling on top of her and clamping a hand over her mouth.

“OH TOBIN! YEAH BABY! RIGHT THERE! DAMN ALEX WAS RIGHT! YOU ARE GOOD!” Kelley screamed in a high pitched voice.

Tobin’s eyes widened in horror as she squirmed underneath Kelley to stop her but Kelley was stronger.

“DON’T YOU STOP TOBIN! DON’T YOU DARE FUCKING STOP!” She screamed louder. No sooner had she finished the word stop, Alex was running down the hall and bursting through the door.

“KELLEY MAUREEN O’HARA AND TOBIN POWELL HEATH WHAT THE FUCK?!” Alex fumed and then stopped in her tracks as she saw a very terrified looking Tobin and a smirking Kelley with her hand on Tobin’s mouth and both very much clothed.

“No seriously, what the fuck?” Alex’s eyebrows shot up in confusion and she put her hands on her hips and cocked them to the side.

“Hi baby horse!” Kelley smiled innocently.

“Mafjdfjas;lfksdcof.” Tobin tried from behind Kelley’s hand.

Kelley smiled and casually got off Tobin and removed her hand.

“Babe I swear it’s not what it looks like. Kelley over here woke me up and then thought she would be ever so funny. Look! My sweatpants’ strings are still tied!”

Tobin desperately tried to explain the current situation as she rolled the front of her sweatpants’ band down just a tad to show 2 indeed tied strings.

Kelley fell over laughing as Alex fought the smile that was tugging at her lips. Alex had to admit that what could have been an extremely bad situation actually in turn was pretty funny.

“I believe you babe and Kelley you’re an ass.” Alex chuckled as she walked over and kissed Tobin as she shoved Kelley to the side.

“Now that everyone is here, get up and get ready! We are going out tonight to a new club that opened up downtown. See you in two hours!”

And then Kelley was gone to shower and get ready. Tobin looked at Alex and smiled tentatively.

“You know I would never cheat on you right? ESPECIALLY with our best friend.”

“Don’t worry babe, I know.” Alex replied sweetly before kissing Tobin.

“Okay I’m going to shower.” Tobin stated as she got off the bed.

“Oh no! I’m going first so for once I don’t have to hear you whine like a baby that I’m taking too long because you are done before me.” Alex tried to scramble out of bed but Tobin grabbed her wrists and halted her movements.

Tobin smirked as she bent down and rested her forehead against Alex’s.

“I have a feeling I’m going to need extra time today.” She whispered before pulling Alex up and dragging her to the bathroom with her.

///// 

Tobin wasn’t much a club person per say but even she had to admit this new LA bar was pretty awesome.

The trio bypassed the line and headed inside in search of some of the girls from the team that were in town and wanted to meet up with them.

As soon as they found them, Tobin went with Kelley to help her carry the shots for their group. Tobin had ordered an extra and took it before grabbing the glasses she was in charge of while Kelley grabbed her group.

“Damn Tobs, in the party mood tonight are we?” Kelley laughed.

“I need something to distract me.” Tobin replied but was only met with a cocked eyebrow from Kelley. She sighed.

“From that...” Tobin sighed again all flustered and pointed to the tease of a lifetime aka Alex. She was already frustrated since her plan didn’t go how she planned and the forward actually JUST showered with her leaving a lingering burn in Tobin.

Kelley followed Tobin’s line of vision and smirked.

“Oh that.” Kelley snorted and continued on her way to the table.

Tobin shook her head to try to rid herself of the explicit thoughts of her girlfriend and averted her eyes away as she followed Kelley.

Alex decided a new club meant a new sleek outfit; an outfit that could barely be considered clothes at all. A decision that left Tobin’s body on fire from the time Alex came out the bathroom, during the cab ride, and through the front door of the club.

The forward chose a skin tight hot pink dress that was so short, Tobin didn’t know whether to call it a dress or a long shirt. The shortness of the dress meant Alex’s long muscular legs went on for days. As strange as it sounded, the black heels Alex paired the dress with made her leg muscles, especially her calves pop. The kiss of death for Tobin was her favorite hairstyle on Alex; down in loose curls that framed her face

It also didn’t help the way Alex was dancing with Sydney with her back purposely facing Tobin and moving her hips. She knew what she was doing.

Tobin tried to not look, she really did. But who could blame her? Alex looking like she did and dancing the way she was, she couldn’t peel her eyes away even if she wanted too.

The spell Alex had on Tobin was so strong, Tobin didn’t hear Kelley’s warning and ran into the table and jostled the drinks but miraculously didn’t spill or drop them.

“God Tobs! Can you eye fuck Alex AFTER everyone gets their drinks?!” Kelley laughed loudly as she helped Tobin pass the drinks around to the table earning snickers from the group.

Kelley beckoned Alex and company over to take the shots.

Alex swayed from side to side seductively with a smirk playing on her lips and winked at Tobin.

Tobin gulped and mustered all the strength she had and turned away.

The group of friends raised their shots in the air and toasted to a good night before they left for camp in a few days to prepare for the World Cup.

 

Tobin was feeling a pretty good buzz and enjoying the conversation with the girls who were at the table.

She was laughing at something Cheney had said when she felt arms snake around her from behind and hot breath on her ear.

“Let’s dance Toby.” Alex whispered against the shell of Tobin’s ear making the older girl shutter.

“No thanks Lex. You know I’m not much of a dancer but have fun though.”

Alex noticed the other girls were in their own conversation. Swiftly she glided her hand down Tobin’s side, across her abs, and quickly brushed her hand over the front of Tobin’s skinny jeans.

“I wasn’t asking.” She quickly nipped her earlobe and grabbed her hand to drag her to the dance floor.

Tobin too stunned to react quickly enough just let Alex pull her to the crowded dance floor.

They reached the middle and Alex turned around and pressed her back into Tobin’s front. Mindlessly, Tobin firmly gripped Alex’s hips she tried to match Alex’s rhythm.

The duo danced for a while lost in each other and the club music.

So preoccupied with the way Alex was rolling her hips into her front, Tobin soon tuned out the whistles and cat calls of her friends and tuned into the desire and want for Alex ripping through her.

Alex noticed the effect she was having on the midfielder when she felt Tobin’s fingers dig a little harder into her hips.

Soon the song changed to Sex 101 by Jay Sean and Tyga; a slower song than the club mixes bumping through the speakers but an intense change of pace for Alex.

Tobin noticed the dark blue gaze blazing her way in the dim club and gulped. Alex bit her lip as she hooked her index fingers through Tobin’s belt loops and tugged her closer and wrapped her arms around Tobin’s neck and placed one leg between Tobin’s and started to move.

Fueled by sensory overload, Tobin slid her hands over Alex’s ass giving her a gentle squeeze. She rested her forehead against Alex’s and stared into her eyes. She wanted to give Alex a taste of her own medicine so she started to sing centimeters from her lips.

 

_Girl I really wanna test your body_  
_Got so many questions yeah_  
_And you ain't even needa ask no body_  
_I’ll teach you the lesson_  
  
_Touch me here_  
_Touch you there_  
_Kiss me here_  
_Anywhere_  
_Feels so right_  
_Can’t go wrong_  
_All night long_

 

Alex suddenly felt like the club was 200 degrees. She felt her knees start to weaken but she was determined to stay in control of this sexual game the two found themselves in.

Pressing a quick peck on Tobin’s lips because she just couldn’t help herself, she placed her right hand on Tobin’s abs and started to push her backwards. Tobin’s back hit the wall a few steps later and she let out a grunt causing Alex to smirk.

She placed her hands on the wall on either side of Tobin’s head and leaned into first nip her pulse point, then roll her tongue over to nurse the sensitive skin. She did it a few more times until a light purple bruise appeared and nuzzled her nose against it, satisfied at the shudder from Tobin with the contact against the sensitive skin.

Kissing up her jawline, Alex’s fingertips just barely dipped under the band of the front of Tobin’s jeans and smirked.

‘Two can play at this game.’ She thought before leaning dangerously close to Tobin’s ear and started to sing.

 

_Girl you wanna leave_  
_That ain’t nothing but a word to me_  
_Me and you can get up in them sheets_  
_That’s sex 101 baby, yeah_  
  
_And if you wanna leave_  
_Show you things that you've never seen_  
_Doing things that you won’t believe_  
_That's sex 101 baby, baby, yeah_

 

An involuntary moan escaped Tobin’s lips and Alex pulled back. Instead of a cocky grin, she smiled lovingly and warmly at Tobin.

‘She’s had enough torture for one night.’

Alex grabbed Tobin’s hand and tugged her along to the table where their friends were.

“God damn Alex, I was about to grab the bartender’s fire extinguisher!” Kelley shouted causing the girls at the table to giggle.

“Shut up squirrel. We’re leaving so go to Hope’s hotel with her so I know you have a safe ride home.”

“Hey why does she have to go with me?!” Hope chimed in.

“Because you’re the only one who a drunken Kelley O’Hara will listen to aside from me and Tobs. Maybe it has something to do with you two not sleeping during your sleepovers.” Alex shot out causing Hope and Kelley to turn beat red and the rest of the girls to bust out laughing.

“I uh. We uh. Sleep.” Hope stuttered.

“Yeah, after you exhausted each other with skin on skin contact! You two are not subtle what so ever but we’re all okay with it. Now we gotta go so bye!” And with that, the two practically ran out the club and into a cab.

The cab pulled up to the house and Alex quickly thanked and threw the money at the man before taking off with Tobin hot on her heels.

While trying to get the key in the lock, Tobin pushed her front into Alex’s back and pinned Alex against the door. She starting nipping her neck playfully causing Alex to stutter and not focus.

“Having trouble?” Tobin chuckled against her neck. She knew exactly why Alex couldn’t focus.

“N-N-No.” Alex’s raspy voice came out labored.

She finally got the door open and headed straight to the bedroom while Tobin went to the bathroom.

Alex threw her stuff down and hooked up her phone into the iHome dock. She pressed played and went to sit on the edge of the bed when Tobin appeared in the door way.

 

_The mood is set_  
_So you already know what's next_  
_TV on blast_  
_Turn it down_  
_Turn it down_  
_Don't want it to clash_  
_When my body's screaming out now_  
_I know you hearin' it_  
_You got me moaning now_  
_I got a secret that I wanna show you, oh_  
_I got a secrets imma drop em to the floor, oh_

 

Tobin crossed the room to the bed as Alex stood up. Alex hooked a finger through a side loop of Tobin’s jeans and dragged her around and pushed her on the bed. Tobin scooted up higher as Alex kneeled on the bed and crawled on top of Tobin and hovered.

 

_No teasing_  
_You waited long enough_  
_Go deep_  
_Imma throw it at ya_  
_Can you catch it?_  
_Don't hold back_  
_You know I like it rough_  
_Know I'm feeling ya, huh_  
_Know you liking it, huh_

 

She leaned down and connected their lips and attacked hungrily. Her hands tangled in Tobin’s hair as Tobin slid her hands around Alex’s ass and pulled the dress up to squeeze her ass with no barriers.

Slowly Tobin pulled the dress up higher and higher and finally broke their kiss just long enough to tug the dress over Alex’s head and on the floor. Tobin’s right hand slipped just under the band of Alex’s underwear as her left hand unhooked her bra in one fluid motion and discarded that as well. Alex wiggled to help Tobin pull her underwear down and off without breaking contact with their lips.

The two kissed for a while longer before oxygen became a real problem. Alex moved her lips along Tobin’s jawline and sucked on her pulse point.

After making another mark, Alex fixed her gaze on Tobin’s face and frowned.

 

_So why you standing over there with ya clothes on_  
_Baby strip down for me_  
_Go on take em off_  
_Don't worry baby_  
_Imma meet you half way_  
_Cause I know you wanna see me_

 

“What? What’s wrong?” Tobin worriedly whispered between labored breaths.

Alex wiggled so she was straddling Tobin’s hips and pointed to herself then at Tobin.

“Not fair.” Alex narrowed her eyes as she slid her hands under Tobin’s shirt and raked her nails down her abs making Tobin’s breath hitch and shutter.

Tobin got the message and lifted on her elbows to take her shirt off. Alex pointed to her chest.

“That too.” She stated as she stared at the newly exposed skin.

Once Tobin’s bra joined Alex’s on the floor, Alex straddled Tobin’s right leg and leaned to kiss her again.

She felt like they were in slow motion. The slow sensual beats of the song along with Alex’s smooth and slow movements sent shock waves to every nerve ending in Tobin’s body.

 

_Almost there_  
_So baby don't stop what you're doing_  
_Softer than them others_  
_Boy I know you wanna touch_  
_Breathing down my neck_  
_I can tell ya wanna -_  
_And now you want it like_  
_Want you to feel it now_  
_I got a secret that I wanna show you, oh_  
_I got a secrets Imma drop em to the floor, oh_

 

As Alex continued to kiss Tobin, her hand traveled down her chest, across her abs, and trailed a path from hip bone to hip bone. Slowly she unbuttoned Tobin’s jeans and unzipped them. Then even slower, Alex’s hand dipped in and under both jeans and boy shorts as she cupped Tobin and added a little pressure. This caused a chain of events starting with causing the midfielder to let out an uncharacteristic grunt which in turn caught Alex off guard making her bit down on Tobin’s lower lip which made Tobin whimper.

“Sorry babe.” Alex mumbled and licked Tobin’s wounded lip.

Tobin responded by grabbing the back of Alex’s upper thighs and flipping them so she was on top. She moved to get out of jeans with the help of Alex and kicked them to some part of the room. She leaned down to Alex’s ear.

 

_No teasing_  
_You waited long enough_  
_Go deep_  
_Imma throw it at ya_  
_Can you catch it?_  
_Don't hold back_  
_You know I like it rough_  
_Know I'm feeling ya, huh_  
_Know you liking it, huh_

_So why you standing over there with ya clothes on_  
_Baby strip down for me_  
_Go on take em off_  
_Don't worry baby_  
_Imma meet you half way_  
_Cause I know you wanna see me_

 

“You want to play rough huh?” She rasped as bit down on Alex’s collarbone causing her to moan.

Her hand traveled down Alex’s side, around her hip and down over her center. First she tested with one finger inside as Alex gripped the sheets with her fists then added a second finger.

The two found a rhythm as Tobin started to pump a little harder and faster.

“God Tobin!” Alex whimpered.

Wanting more of Alex, without warning Tobin pushed her knee against the back of her hand making her fingers hit Alex deeper and harder.

“HOLY FUCK!” Alex squeaked at the sudden add of delicious pressure and dragged her nails down Tobin’s back.

 

_No heels_  
_No shirt_  
_No skirt_  
_All I'm in is just skin_  
_No jeans_  
_Take em off_  
_Wanna feel your skin_  
_You a beast, oh_  
_You know that I like that_  
_Come here baby_  
_All I wanna see you in is just skin_  
_Oh oh oh your skin_  
_Oh oh oh just skin_  
_Oh oh oh I'm lovin' your skin_  
_Oh oh oh_

 

Tobin smirked and knew her girl was close as she studied the girl beneath her: the look of pure ecstasy on her face, the sheets tightly clenched in her firsts, the heaves of her chest, the sweat glistening on her forehead and naked body.

She leaned down and licked the salty sweetness starting from the base of Alex’s neck and up her throat feeling every inch of Alex’s velvety smooth skin.

 

_All in baby_  
_Don't hold nothing back_  
_Wanna take control_  
_Ain't nothing wrong with that_  
_Say you liking how I feel_  
_Ain't gotta tell me that_  
_Just put your skin baby on my skin_

 

“Look at me.” She demanded.

Alex still had her eyes tightly shut from the pleasure.

“I said look at me.” She growled again and as soon as Alex peeked her eyes open, Tobin smiled and curled her fingers hitting Alex’s g spot.

“TOBIN FUCKING HEATHHHHHH!” She screamed as she dug her nails deeper into Tobin’s back.

Tobin helped Alex ride out her orgasm as she shuttered and shook in ecstasy.

 

_No heels_  
_No shirt_  
_No skirt_  
_All I'm in is just skin_  
_No jeans_  
_Take em off_  
_Wanna feel your skin_  
_You a beast, oh_  
_You know that I like that_  
_Come on baby_  
_All I wanna see you in is just skin_  
_Oh oh oh your skin_  
_Oh oh oh just skin_  
_Oh oh oh I'm lovin' your skin_  
_Oh oh oh All I wanna see you in is just_

 

When the shaking subsided, Tobin collapsed next to Alex and tugged the younger girl until she was on top of her.

Alex caught her breath and folded her arms on the older girl’s chest and gazed up at her and smiled.

“Just wow. Thank you.” She whispered.

“Sorry if I was a little too rough. It’s just that. I was already worked up from the shower, and you were looking so hot and beautiful in the dress, and the dancing, oh my god the dancing. I was a little worked up.” Tobin smiled as she caressed Alex’s cheek.

“It’s totally okay. It was hot.” Alex smiled lazily.

After a few quiet moments of staring at each other, Alex wiggled and used her legs to move Tobin’s legs apart and started to glide down Tobin’s body. Tobin noticed determined dilated dark blue eyes replaced the dazed look.

 

_No heels_  
_No shirt_  
_No skirt_  
_All I'm in is just skin_  
_No jeans_  
_Take em off_  
_Wanna feel your skin_  
_You a beast, oh_  
_You know that I like that_  
_Come on baby_  
_All I wanna see you in is just skin_

  
_All I wanna see you in is just skin_  
_All I wanna see you in is just skin_  
_All I wanna see you in_  
_All I wanna see you in is your skin, oh_

 

Alex stopped once her head was level with Tobin’s v line and nipped her right hip bone and smirked up at Tobin.

“You think you can do all of what you just did and get away with it?” She cocked an eyebrow at Tobin who was too turned on to form coherent sentences.

“Well…” Alex winked and looked away from Tobin and moved down just a little further, curved her arms under Tobin’s upper thighs and gripped her sides and looked up at Tobin again.

“The night is not over yet.” She whispered; dropping her head and letting her hot breath hit Tobin on her most sensitive area as her fingers drag across her hips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's the end to this mini song fic folks. Again, this type of content is not really a strong point so I apologize but I tried :) Thank you for sticking by me with my come back to writing. I hope you enjoyed it and for the feedback! Until next time friends :)


End file.
